


W+C

by A_S_C



Series: WKM Fics [1]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier
Genre: Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_S_C/pseuds/A_S_C
Summary: Casual song fic about William and Celine's affair. Song is Tonight You Belong to me.





	W+C

_I know (I know)_

_You belong to somebody new_

_But tonight_

_You belong to me_

  William suppressed a smile as he felt Celine take his hand under the table. He glanced at her briefly, before returning his attention to what Mark was saying. He gave his cousin a fake smile that gave way to a real one when Celine squeezed his hand.

  “That sounds positively bully, Mark! However, if you’ll excuse me, I’d like to retire early tonight.” William said.

  “Of course, William. Goodnight, cousin dear.” Mark said a wide smile on his face. William fought the urge to throw something at Mark.

  “Thank you, Mark. Goodnight. Goodnight, Celine. Goodnight, Damien.” William said, squeezing Celine’s hand slightly before letting go as he stood up from the table. Damien looked at him oddly, slight concern showing on his face, but said nothing.

 

_Although (although) we’re apart_

_You’re a part of my heart_

_But tonight_

_You belong to me_

  Celine tilted her head forward, pressing it against William’s. She closed her eyes as he put a gentle hand on her cheek, a small smile playing on his lips.

  “I love you,” she whispered, opening her eyes again.

  “I love you too,” he whispered back, before pressing a kiss to her lips. She smiled sadly at him when they broke the kiss, and he returned it. They stepped away from each other and Celine walked away from him, leaving William alone in a dark alcove, wrestling with his emotions.

 

_Way down by the stream_

_How sweet it would seem_

_Once more just to dream_

_In the moonlight_

  “William,” Celine said, breaking the silence of the night. William turned his attention from his reflection in the stream.

  “Yes, Celine?” he asked, fondness colouring his voice. She smiled at him.

  “I love you,” she said. He returned her smile and pressed a kiss to her lips.

  “I love you too,” he said, and they laid together in the moonlight, their love hidden by a cloak of darkness.

 

_My honey I know (I know) with the dawn_

_That you will be gone_

_But tonight_

_You belong to me_

  “I don’t want to leave,” Celine whispered.

  “I don’t want you to leave either. But you have to.” William whispered back, a touch of sadness in his voice. They shared a small kiss, before Celine reluctantly got up, leaving William’s rooms, her husband none the wiser. William sighed, looking up into the darkness, wishing that they didn’t have to hide.

 

_Way down by the stream_

_How sweet it would seem_

_Once more just to dream_

_In the moonlight_

  “I’m pregnant, Will,” Celine whispered. Will stared at her.

  “What? Celine, are… are you sure?” he asked, shock evident.

  “I’m sure. Will, I… it’s your baby,” she said, looking anywhere but at Will., William sat down heavily in a nearby chair. “I’m sorry,” Celine whispered. Will looked up at her, confused.

  “Why are you sorry?”

  “Because I know you didn’t want this,” she gestured to her stomach, “to happen. It’s all my fault. I’m so sorry.” she said, hiding her face in her hands. Will walked over to her and gently took her hands away, wiping away her tears.

  “Hey, hey, no need for that. It’s okay, Celine. Don’t go blaming yourself. It’s not your fault.” he said. “We knew this was going to happen at some point. It’s gonna be okay, Celine. I promise.”

  “What are we going to do?” she asked. He sighed.

  “We’re going to tell Mark.”

 

_My honey I know (I know) with the dawn_

_That you will be gone_

_But tonight_

_You belong to me_

“I trusted you! I trusted you both!” Mark yelled. “I didn’t ask any questions, didn’t even bother to wonder why my wife and my cousin, one of my best fucking friends were spending more and more time together! I never thought to worry, because I trusted you both! And you were together this whole fucking time?” he yelled, hands balled up tightly.

   "You never thought about it because you barely ever spared her a thought,“ William said, anger growing. "You treat her like a doll, like something pretty to dress up and show off to all your rich friends. You’re lucky we even bothered to tell you.” he smiled bitterly.

   "You bastard.“ Mark hissed. "You ungrateful bastard. After all that I’ve done for you, after all that I’ve done for the both of you-”

   "What have you done for us?“ William shouted, standing up. "You haven’t done shit! Should I be grateful that you let me keep living in my own fucking home?”

   "You should be grateful that I’ve been supporting you two all these years." Mark said, voice dangerously quiet. “I’m the only one around here who fucking does ANYTHING in terms of earning money, while you two sit around and-”

   "SHUT UP!“ William roared. Damien stepped into the room, concerned.

   "What’s going on here?” he asked. Mark smiled bitterly.

   "Your sister is a cheating whore, that’s what’s going on,“ Mark said mockingly. Damien’s hands tightened into fists. He opened his mouth to speak, but William beat him to it.

   "You take that back you son of a bitch!” he shouted, stepping forward threateningly. “You take that fucking back!”

   "Why should I?“ Mark said. "It’s true, isn’t it? She’s a lying, cheating, who-” That was as far as Mark got before William hit him. Mark’s hands flew to his face. “You son of a fucking bitch!” he yelled. “You almost broke my fucking nose!”

   "You fucking deserve it.“ William spat. Mark made a low, threating noise, and lunged at William. William tried to dodge a second too late, and Mark’s punch caught him in the jaw. Will stumbled backwards, slightly dazed, before lunging forward again and taking another shot at Mark. The two traded blows, Celine and Damien watching the side horrified, but unable to stop it. By the time the two were finished, both of their noses were bleeding, and Mark’s hand was broken, along with William’s nose and left cheekbone. Celine was attempting to clean William up, to his protest, while Damien hovered nervously.

  "Get out,” Mark growled, still breathing heavily. “Get out, right fucking now. Get out of my fucking house.

  "Mark, please, don’t be hasty.” Damien pleaded. Mark let out a bitter laugh.

  “Hasty? You think I’m being fucking hasty? He just fucking attacked me in my own fucking home! He and my wife have been fucking each other behind my back for months! And you think I’m being hasty in kicking them out?” Mark’s smile changed from one of bitterness to one of cruelty. “Then you can fucking join them.”

  “Mark, old friend, please-”

  “Don’t you old friend me.” Mark snarled, blood still dripping steadily from his nose. “You’re no friend of mine.” Damien looked sadly at Mark, crushed.

  “Don’t bother with him, Damien,” Celine said quietly, helping William stand up. “He isn’t worth anything,” she said, as she and William left the room. Damien looked at Mark one more time, wavering for a moment, before turning his back on Mark and following the other two.

  “Will, are you alright?” Damien asked. “I’m so sorry about… all of this. He shouldn’t have said those things. He had no right.”

  “Don’t apologize for him, Dames.” Will said. “He’s an asshole. I… Celine and I probably shouldn’t have done what we have, but his reaction wasn’t justifiable. I don’t care what he said about me, but… his comments to you and Celine were unacceptable.” Will sighed as they reached the entrance hall.

  “I… suppose that this is goodbye. For a little while, at least.” Damien said a sad smile on his face.

  “Cheer up, brother dear,” Celine said. “It’s not goodbye forever. And even if it’s a while before we can see you, we’ll still write.”

  “Exactly,” Will said firmly. “This isn’t goodbye. It's see you later.” The three of them shared a smile and hugged.

  “See you later, Will. Celine.” Damien said.

  “We’ll see you later,” Celine said, and she and William walked out of the house, hand in hand.

 

_Just to little ‘ole me_


End file.
